Fate
by Kimiz
Summary: "If I can't save you… I'll kill you." She had hissed, clenched fists and hard eyes. "You are going to kill me?" he had mocked with a cruel smirk. "You can't kill me." And so it began.


**A/N: **Small tribute to the pretty much dead shipper. I was a fanatic SasuSaku supporter, but I lost faith in it, I just didn't find it fun anymore. Now Sasuke's gone bersek, and it brought a new light to them. It's impossible in cannon, but it made a small part of my interest return. He's turned completely nuts with his revenge shit and she's mad about him almost in a sick way. They'd end up killing each other. It would be super twisted and a weird part of my brain is saying "How cool would that be?" Oh, and title comes from the song "Fate" by Bleak and Anna Johnsson, which was inspiration, and sets the mood for this. One advice? Read between the lines.

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It's all Kishi's.**

**Fate**

…_their future looks somber right now..._

"_If I can't save you… I'll kill you." She had hissed, clenched fists and hard eyes._

"_**You** are going to kill me?" he had mocked with a cruel smirk. "You can't kill me."_

Their bodies collided as each's attacks slammed against their opponent. They stood face to face, gaping holes on their sides, aching muscles and wobbling knees. His face contorted in pain as her mouth parted in a gasp. He lifted his blood stained hand to brush slightly against her bruised and cut cheek.

"After everything… After all this time…" he mumbled hoarsely. She tipped her chin up weakly, as if her neck couldn't support her head anymore.

She removed her hand from the wound on his torso. He winced, but looked down. She had aimed for his chakra network and she had hit him almost on the spot, blocking several of his coils. As of now, it would incapacitate him for weeks. But one centimeter to the right, and it would have killed him in seconds. For all her sentimentalism, she was still an excelent medic, an excelent nin. From that distance, from that angle, in that sort of attack, she couldn't have missed.

She brought her lips close to his ear.

"Always." She whispered softly.

His eyes widened.

He looked down at where his own attack had wounded her. It had hit. Bull's eye.

"Seems like… You were right after all." She muttered with a weak smile, knees finally giving out as she collapsed. His arms wrapped around her by reflex. Pain shot up his arm, spreading through his whole body. He fell to his knees, with her in tow. He deposited her on the ground. She coughed once, an action that shook her whole body. She turned her head towards him, pink splattered red strands falling across her face. He brushed them back with trembling fingers, leaving a trail of blood on her forehead. She closed her eyes, smiling softly.

"I guess… I'll always… Be… A burden." She laughed hoarsely. It sent her into a coughing fit.

"Shut up." He hissed, panic mixing into his voice, because damn it, she was getting paler and paler by the minute.

She opened her eyes, they were slowly turning glossy as life slipped out from her.

"Ah, right." She said in an amused tone, though amusement wasn't something she should be feeling at the verge of death. "I'm annoying."

She was weak. So, so weak, so fragile, so breakable. He had known that, he had always known that. She could train for as many years as she wanted, she could be as fast as any man, she could punch hard enough to destroy, but he knew when it all came down to it, she wouldn't do it. She had a heart. He had thought back when they were younger, time and time again, it would eventually lead to her death.

He had been right.

She had been fighting a doomed battle and she was too smart not to know. When she had first shown up in front of him, blazing fire burning in her determined eyes, he had known he would be the one to end it. She had been fighting against her fate. His fate. _Their_ fate.

It was such a pitty she had lost.

He brought his mouth close to her ear, whispering.

"I lied."

And then hands were grabbing him and taking him away from her. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the crowd gathering around her, shocked gasps and furious growls, her medic friend trying to heal her through sobs and tears.

But she was smiling.

**A/N: And then they died. **Lol, no, I don't know. You decide what you want to happen. Well, this was weird. There was one point in time where I called my med student sister and asked "C., where is a spot where we can hit and kill in seconds, but if you dodge milimeters it will just fuck up and not kill?" Results? We spent a whole night discussing the best scenario and human anatomy. In the end nothing quite fit the imagery I wanted, so I called on to creative license and blamed the chakra! xD Thank you anyway, C., it was ridiculously fun!


End file.
